


[very funny original title here cuz i cant think of one]

by 8REKI8ARR



Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, i based this off the headcanon, ig?? idk its kinda hurt/comfort, its not dark trust me, they did the do, those last two tags make this seem really dark, vriska is a post sex cuddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: Vriska and Terezi have done the dirty and they are now going to sleep but Vriska decides to latch onto her beautiful "m8sprit" and yeah. This is it everyone.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153022
Kudos: 2





	[very funny original title here cuz i cant think of one]

**Author's Note:**

> i did a different style of speaking! i really liked it this way :?

Terezi slumped down onto the bed and knew exactly what was going to happen next. Vriska turned over towards her and stretched all of her spidery limbs around her matesprit.

TEREZI: YOU W4NN4-  
VRISKA: No.  
VRISKA: I wanna stay here for a 8it.  
TEREZI: 4LR1GHT  
TEREZI: W3 C4N ST4Y H3R3 FOR 4 B1T LONG3R. DO3S TH4T SOUND GOOD  
VRISKA: Yeah. That uh.. that sounds gr8.

Vriska moved her head so it layed over Terezi's shoulder. Her still uneven breathing making Terezi giggle a bit.

TEREZI: YOU GOOD?  
VRISKA: I 8n't sure. May8e?  
TEREZI: W3LL 1F YOU N33D SOM3TH1NG 1LL ST1LL B3 H3R3  
VRISKA: Mhm.  
VRISKA: Uh.. Py- Terezi?  
VRISKA: I don't say this a whole 8unch 8ut.. Thanks.  
TEREZI: WHY 4R3 YOU TH4NK1NG M3? >:?  
  
TEREZI: OH  
TEREZI: 1TS COOL VR1SK4  
TEREZI: 4NYT1M3  
VRISKA: You.  
TEREZI: M3  
VRISKA: Are an AMAZING troll. Don't let anyone else tell you ya 8n't. 'Cuz it 8n't true. All those other trolls are just meddling meddlesome meddlers. Get it?  
TEREZI: UH.. TH4NKS  
TEREZI: WHY 4R3 YOU- OH

Terezi looked down to see Vriska with her eyes shut, her breathing had gotten a lot evener and Terezi could see.. smell? Terezi knew why now. To put it into simpler terms.

Terezi picked up the larger troll and brought her to their shared recupercoon. Before letting her slip in, Terezi noticed something.. off about her matesprit. She could very easily see her rib bones. Was Vriska eating properly now? She told Terezi that she was. Her lusus was killed. Vriska shouldn't be hearing her anymore.

TEREZI: GOOD..

She looked out the window to check how the conditions were.

TEREZI: GOOD MORN1NG VR1SK4

With that, Terezi slipped into the sopor slime and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yall can decide who topped ;)
> 
> i personally as the author believe that terezi topped but yall can say it was vriska :) also can we get like a dom terezi army or something cuz she could very easily dom someone like shes just that kinda person.


End file.
